Unexpected Love
by cinderivaille
Summary: It's about Rin's first love. Mikuo Hatsune is Rin's best friend for 10 years already. One day, in school, he bumped into Len Kagamine. Who would end up together? It's LenxRinxMikuo. Would it be Len or Mikuo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the original fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Unexpected Meeting~<strong>

**_Chapter 1_  
><strong>

It's the first day of school and I woke up early.

School again. Ugh.

I know right? I would miss my free days. _(sighs)_

Well, on the other hand, I'm also excited since I will be a Junior high school student.

Cool, right?

Heh. I, Rin Kagamine, is going to have the best high school life ever.

Oh, there goes the school bus.

* * *

><p><strong>( At the school )<strong>

Nothing unusual, the same lockers, the same doors, the same doors.

All of it.

The only thing is, . . Who the hell is covering my eyes?

I unrevealed the 'mysterious' person's big hands.

"Rin~"

Oh. It's Mikuo.

"Hi there, Mikuo." I spoke up, in a very low voice, twitching my eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you again! It's been 5 years since we last saw each other."

What. The. Hell.

"More like 5 days ago." I pout my hands in my chest and put out on a look.

"Haha. By the way, I'm sorry for leaving the neighborhood for the past week."

"Past is past. Don't worry about it."

I turned back and walked slowly as Mikuo followed me.

Mikuo is my closest, most wonderful, most awesome, stupidiest and the coolest friend ever.

I said FRIEND. Not more than that.

For the past 10 years, we have been friends.

Seems like forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(flashback)<em>**

_Not long ago, his mom and my mom work together._

_I was with my mom, of course, duh._

_Since she was busy, I was told to play at the outside playground._

_"Hello there." the teal-haired boy approached me._

_"What do you want?" I accidentally said it angrily since it was cold._

_"Do you want to be friends with me?"_

_"Friends?"_

_"Yes. Do you want to play?"_

_"Play what?"_

_"Anything you want."_

_"Hide and seek?"_

_"You're it!" he poked me and run away._

_I snuggled on my sweater and giggled, "What's your name?"_

_"Mikuo, Mikuo Hatsune. What's yours?"_

_"Rin, Rin Kagamine."__  
><em>  
>He is my first friend and he will be the last.<p>

Whenever I cry, he will always be there. Even he is busy, he is always there.

He's my savior. Probably.

I swear.

But I never told him that.

Trolololol~

* * *

><p><strong>Bell.<strong>

There stood by the door the teacher in purple suit, purple hair, purple eyes, PURPLE?

"I am Gakupo. I love eggplants."

WTF.

"Aheem, welcome to Vocaloid Academy." He cleared his throat.

And he went blabbering...

And blabbering...

AND BLABBERING...

**Bell.**

Finally.

The students jumped for joy.

The. End. Of. The. Teacher's. Stupid. Conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time.<strong>

Mikuo and I was together. (like forever)

"Did you.." _*bump*_

Then the next I know, I was on the floor.

And my butt hurts.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"That wasn't on purpose. That's alright." I said in amuse.

In front of me was a boy whose yellow hair was tied and is bishie-looking.

I said Bishie, alright.

**BISHIE.**

**Holy God of Otakus.**

Unpurposely, I said, "Holy Crap! A bishie!"

Mikuo stand in my way, trying to cover me up, "Uh, pardon my friend."

Total embarrassing. EMBARRASING.

"Bishie?" the yellow-haired boy confusedly countered.

"I'm sorry!" I want to flush myself in the toilet. Oh God.

I got an arrow on the heart.

That was embarrassing.

I ran.

I want to die.

I want to hide forever.

Why?

Because my senses are stupid!

* * *

><p><strong>Aheem, hello there. <strong>

**This is Alice143dez here :D**

**Uhmm, this is my very first story/fanfic that is posted here in **

**Please be gentle in reviewing this! *o***

**Thank you~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the first chapter was kind of short! T_T**

**Otaku Terms: **

•**Bishie – Handsome Man (for otaku terms)**

**I think you would ask why Rin said "**_bishie_**" to Len.**

**The reason why is; Rin and Mikuo was talking about anime character genre (since the both of them are Otaku's). Rin was questioning what a bishie look like. Mikuo then explained.**

**And when Len bumped into them, 'accidentally', she said BISHIE. What she really meant was, "Mikuo, is that a bishie?"(Talking to Mikuo and referring to Len as the bishie) **

**But since she was nervous, she slipped her tongue and shouted BISHIE!**

**So, that will explain everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot.**

**Back to the story;**

* * *

><p>Hi guys, as you can imagine; I'm feeling like a ninja.<p>

More likely a secret agent.

I'm walking myself going to school in my neighborhood wearing a black trench coat, black sunglasses and a black hat.

Surely, no one would notice.

And I'm sure of it.

"Good Morning, Rin." Mikuo purred.

Great way of ruining my 'secret-ness' ability, _Mikuo_.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as his eyes stared as if I'm a weirdo.

WELL, I AM INDEED A WEIRDO.

"I-I'm…"

"What?"

"Crossplaying!" _My tongue slipped._

"Crossplaying?"

"I'm crossplaying Shiki*!" _trying to cover up._

"In the street?"

Uh-oh.

"Yes, I am." I gulped.

GUH, I can't keep up.

"Anyway, let's hurry up. We'll be late for school." I made an excuse.

"In that kind of clothing?" He laughed.

"Uhh, Oh well, since it's very hot." I took the trench coat off.

Mikuo turned his back. _I'm not naked, Mikuo._

I'M NOT NAKED.

I'm wearing my school uniform inside.

I felt the cold air. What a refreshing breeze.

Stretching my arms like in Titanic.

EPIC.

Looking around, "_Where's Mikuo?"_

He was ahead of me, ten feet away.

"Wait up, Mikuo!" I ran.

"Hurry up, Rin! We'll be late for class!" He waved.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the hall way)<strong>

As I pass by the Class 6-2, I saw him.

Yes, HIM.

Who's him?

Of course, that yellow 'tied'-haired boy who I accidentally called a BISHIE.

"Len, dude, how are you?" A boy called him.

Am I eavesdropping?

Uhh! No! Must stop.

So, his name is Len, huh?

Ahhh. Gotta get going, class is starting soon.

* * *

><p><strong>(at the classroom)<strong>

The people are busy chatting with each other.

And I went to my desk.

Texting my mom that I would be late in going home this afternoon.

"Hello there." Someone suddenly poked.

I dropped my phone.

Thanks God, it landed on my lap.

"Yes?" facing him with the most fake smile ever.

What the hell is this guy doing?

I almost dropped my phone because of him.

Ugh. I hope he leaves.

"I saw what happen yesterday." He spoke up, trying not to laugh.

_SO? Why do I care?_

"And why?" I said in very rude tone of voice, tch.

"Because you were cute!" He giggled.

"C-cute?" Looking away, holding myself from blushing.

"Yes! Heh. And by the way, I'm Kaito Shion." He stretched over his hand to me.

"Hah. I'm Rin Kagamine." Still looking away and met my hands with him to shake.

_Narrator's PV: Mikuo is sitting 5 back seats away from Rin and he saw everything. He kept an eye on Kaito. He's patience was almost full. And when Kaito and Rin shake hands, he can't afford to sit down and watch only. Mikuo stood up and went to Rin._

"Oh. Mikuo, what do you want?" Rin looked up.

"Nothing. We need to talk." He took her right arm and pulled her out of her chair.

"W-What? Mikuo!" I pulled my arm back.

"Rin…I.." (_announcement bell)_

WHAT? I can't hear him.

"Rin… kay?"

"Okay." I replied quickly not minding what he just said.

_**ANNOUNCEMENT BELL.**_

"_To all students in class 6-1, there will be a change of student's plan. So please listen carefully. The following students from class 6-1 will transfer into class 6-2; _

_Kazuki Hihara*_

_Luka Megurine_

_Akira*_

_Syo Kurusu*_

_Karin Hanazono*_

_And…_

_**Mikuo Hatsune. **_

"What?" Mikuo gasped.

_The following students from Class 6-2 will transfer to class 6-1;_

_Gumi Megpoid_

_Izaya Orihara*_

_Ryuuzaki Lawliet*_

_Sebastian Michaelis*_

_Ritsu Onedera*_

_And…_

_**Len Kagamine.**_

My heart pumped faster than ever. I haven't feel this kind of nervousness ever.

And, I'm blushing.

Oh, about Mikuo.

"Mikuo, that's too bad." I grabbed him in the arm.

"I-I know. It's really awful." His eyes widen.

SPEECHLESS.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the reason why this chapter is so long is because I put 2 spaces on the characters XD I'm sorry.<strong>

**The following are the Character's original anime:**

• **Kazuki Hihara – La Corda D'oro**

• **Akira – Togainu No Chi (beware of the manga because of extreme hardcore yaoi but the anime is not even yaoi)**

• **Syo Kurusu – Uta No Prince Sama (HE'S TOO CUTE FOR GOD SAKE)**

• **Karin Hanazono – I really don't know what anime she belongs. I forgot, SERIOUSLY xD**

• **Izaya Orihara – Durarara! **

• **Ryuuzaki Lawliet – Death Note**

• **Sebastian Michaelis – Kuroshitsuji/Black butler (HE IS HOT, TRUST ME)**

• **Ritsu Onodera – Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (one of my fave YAOI ANIME- NOT HARDCORE) (Manga-HARDCORE)**

**I hope you understand the story XD**

**Oh My Gosh =u= Kaito is present. Don't worry. He won't be a pervert, No, the fangirls are gonna hate me XD**

**Trust me, the only pervert is Gakupo xDDD**

**I think this chapter is short again =o=**

**Sorry if Len didn't came out at this chapter **=皿

**Still, please review and some character suggestion ^w^**

**Special Mention to all my friends who read my fanfiction: **

_**Thank you, Benchi, Jillian, Bevelyn, Frances, Aljun, Iara, My sis Poddo and many more~~ Thank you :**_

**I'm 11 yrs. Old, please understand my bad English T_T**

**THANK YOU~~~ /alice143dez\\**


End file.
